Merry Christmas?
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: When Lily Evans stays at Hogwarts for Christmas, she finds herself hanging around someone quite unexpected. What happens when she starts falling for him? Read and Review! [May turn into a story if anyone would like it to] LJ


Disclaimer: Do not own anything.

Summary: Lily spends Christmas at Hogwarts…Read and Review!

"Are you sure?" I heard my best friend Chrissy said the morning Adam, her brother, and her were going home for Christmas.

"I'll be fine" I reassured her. I was not going home this year because my mom and dad needed some alone time and went skiing. Therefore, I was left to either go to the Thompson's or relax here at Hogwarts.

I chose Hogwarts. The reason why was because Adam and I had just broken up and I did not want to be near him yet.

"You sure?" Chrissy asked again. She has been trying to get me and Adam to talk for ages but Adam and I are stubborn and avoided each other.

I nodded once more and she hugged me before she boarded the train. It was me and Adam left.

I looked at my shoes and prayed that he would just turn around and leave. It was better like this, you know, we knew that if we would ever break up our friendship would be at risk but we got together anyway. It did not matter at the time but know…

"Lily" Oh crude he is still here? Why? Okay maybe if I do not answer him he will leave me alone.

"Lily"

Ooh, my shoes are shiny.

"Lily"

Shh, maybe he will not notice me if I am quiet.

'Lily'

No one's hoooome.

'Lily.'

I am sorry, the person you are calling is not available now; please leave a message after the tone…

'LILY'

'WHAT?!' I yell back. We stare at each other for a moment before he cracks up. Immature git.

"What, Adam, what?" I said seriously. Instantly he somber and opens his mouth to say something before he close it. He sighs and said, with a smile, "Merry Christmas, Lils" With that said he turns around and broads the train.

Well that went well…

* * *

Now I am at the lake…doing nothing. What a Christmas Eve it has been. I sigh as I watched the sunset and the frozen lake. Wonder how the Giant Squids doing… 

"Evans?" A voice asked behind me. I quickly turn my head and come face-to-face with James Potter.

"Potter?" I asked, I thought I was the only who was staying over the Christmas vacation. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" He replied before he near me he then asks, "Can I sit?"

I look at him warily, Potter was acting…nice. "Why would you want to sit by me? I mean after all were eniemes"

He laughed. It was not his usual ecocky laugh but a laugh. A sweet, melodic laugh…it was nice. "It's called holding up your reputation. I have expectations to live by. That's why you shouldn't judge a book…"

"By its cover" I interrupted nodding

"Exactly" He said smiling before he added, "Can I sit now?"

I nodded and watch him sit on the snow. We stayed silent not sure how to move on before he asked, "Why aren't you home?"

I shrugged before I said, "My Mom and Dad needed some alone time and went on a vacation without me. You?"

"Just didn't want to go home" He replied before I looked at the frozen lake.

He followed my blank stare out over the lake then stood up. "Come on...''

I blinked "What?"

"Let's go skating.''

"Skating?" I repeated. "On the ice?"

James rolled his eyes "No, on the roof.'' he suddenly summoned two pairs of skates and handed one pair to me. James put his on and went out onto the ice, adapting quickly to the slippery slide of the surface. "You coming?"

I frowned and mumbled something under my breath.

"What?" James raised an eyebrow.

"I said I can't..." I gritted my teeth; I was not use to the word 'can't'. "I can't skate.''

James laughed. "What?!''

"I never learned.'' I shrugged.

"You're kidding..." James skated over to the edge. I sighed, "I was too afraid that I would fall on my arse. ''

James nodded and stepped off the ice, then knelt in front of me and began to help me put the skates on.

I watched in silence for a moment before I said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to teach you to skate." James said smiling

''Potter..."

"It'll be fun. You'll see." once he had the skates tied he stood and held out his hand for me, who hesitated, before taking it and letting Potter pull me to my feet.

James slid easily onto the ice and turned to face him. "Okay, come onto the ice."

I bit his lip. "Err...''

''Come on, Evan." James insisted.

I huffed and took a step onto the ice, I regretted it immediately as I began to slip, and I braced myself for the fall I knew was coming...but it never did. Rather, a pair of strong arms caught me just before my body met the frozen lake. I opened my eyes, which I had only just realized were closed and was greeted with the sight of beautiful hazel eyes hidden behind glasses.

James grinned, "Are you okay?"

I sulked "Yes.'' I looked away from those hazel eyes as James helped me regain my balance. Then he took my hands in his own.

"Let's try it like this...'' James began to skate backwards, pulling me slowly along with him. My eyes widened as I began to move.

"Potter, I don't think this is a good i--"

"It'll be fine, Evans.'' he smiled warmly. "No worries, I will not let you get hurt.''

I felt my cheeks burn red, and hoped it had gone unnoticed or mistaken for the cold wind chill...

James moved very slowly, letting me adjust to the ice beneath us, and slowly, I relaxed. James smiled again "Good...now I'm going to let go. Do not panic, just keep doing exactly what you are doing now...''

No sooner had James' hands left mines I slipped and fell forward. James quickly caught me again and I grabbed onto him so tightly that I am sure it would leave a nasty bruise.

"You okay?" James breathed. After a moment that seemed like forever, I looked up at him. I swallowed before I nodded.

"I-I think that we should stop" He said and I nodded. He ushered me off the ice and sat me down. It was already dark? How long have we have been here. I cleared my throat before I started taking off the skates.

"Well, that was fun" I smiled before I threw the shoes next to him. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked and I nodded. He shifted before he wrapped his arms around me. Maybe, Potter was not so bad after all.

"Got any plans for tomorrow?" He asked breaking the peaceful silence

"No"

"Would you like to go Hogsmeade with me then?"

I hesitated what would Chrissy and Adam say if I accepted. I could here Adam say, _'You're fraternizing with the enemy.'_ I sighed before I said, "Sure, why not"

James seemed different when he was not around his cronies so I will give him a chance.

"Great" He murmured before he kissed me on the cheek and got up. I was left shivering as he unwrapped his arms around me. "Merry Christmas, Evans," he said smiling slightly before he turned and began walking back to the castle.

"But" I was confused it was not Christmas ye…

Distantly, I heard a clock chimed indicating it was midnight. I sighed dreamily and touched my cheek lightly. I smiled as snow softly fell to the ground. "A Merry Christmas indeed"

End of Chapter

A/n: This was sought out to be a one-shot but if anyone would like it to be more than I would gladly continue just say the word. How did I do? Read and Review!

Ashley


End file.
